Easy-clean traps for sink drains and the like are known in the art, as exemplified by the teachings in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,602, issued Feb. 3, 1976 to H. D. Kale, U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,101, issued Apr. 17, 1956 to C. Stambaugh, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,201, issued Dec. 26, 1916 to W. H. Perkins. In each instance these traps have a removable lower portion that can be quickly and readily detached to retrieve any foreign objects that may have collected therein. The problem with such traps is that when the bottom is removed, liquid in the pipe spills and this must be collected in a separate container. Removal of the bottom of the trap usually results in a spillage of the liquid in the surrounding area. Cabinets and other enclosures around the sink limit the space and in many instances there is insufficient room to get a container in to collect the liquid in the pipe.
Various types of traps are illustrated in the following references: